


Finally

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: A fathers homophobia [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra finally does something.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finally does something.

A sharp cry distracted me from my most resent doodle. I looked up in time to see the mass of obsidian black hair fall between the desks. “Asami!” I shouted running towards her. She may have been giving me the silent treatment, hell she's been giving everyone the silent treatment for over a year now but that doesn't mean I don't still care.

I reach her side in time to see a single tear roll down her cheek. Her eyes are scrunched up from pain, I glare at Kuvira who just shrugs and walks off. “Hey. Asami, hey. What's wrong?” No reply.

“Hey, Sami. Listen to me I'm gonna pick you up,” I gently push my hands underneath her and lift ever so slightly. I watch her face as her eyes roll back and she goes limp. I must have moved her too suddenly.

Mako's in the room next to us in textiles, he can come help. “MAKO!” I yell as I carry on lifting Asami. When I manage to stand up fully Mako appears in the door. 

“What've you done Korra,” he gasps as his eyes trace Asami's limp form. 

“Heh, I seemed to 'ave made 'er swoon.” I try to put on a smile but it comes out more as a pained grimace. “Ring Katara, she'll be able to help us,” Katara was a close friend of my family and also the family doctor. She was always there when I tried different things that were, shall we say, a little … extreme.

I hustle out the door leaving the class still in silence, and Kuvira hollars “Get a room.” I don't care, Asami needs help and that's all that matters.

I run down the corridors bypassing teachers who noticed me running and shout slow down but it only encourages me to speed up until I'm overtaking Mako, who has thankfully finished talking to Katara about where and what happened. 

To get outside quickly I have to go through the staff room. Massive floor to ceiling windows take up three quarters of the room and the wall from the main corridor to the staff room were tinted, half windows head height. A door with a slit of glass stood in the middle of the wall.

“Mako, through the staff room. I see Katara,” I yell. He turned around and hesitated. I growl at him which got him into action. He holds the door open for me and once I'm through he rushes ahead and opens the glass doors on the other side. I glance about the staff room to see multiple teachers staring back. 

The headmaster and deputy-head Raiko and Lin stand up. Lin only stood up to hold Raiko back but couldn't stop him from shouting at us anyway.

“Miss Avatar, if this (He gestures with his hand at me and a still limp Asami) is a joke or play rehearsal, this is not the place to do it.” I ignore him and carry on almost to the door.

“Korra, call us when she's better.” Lins raspy voice cut through the headmasters last few words and I smile at the normally pessimistic deputy-head. 

I finally manage to squeeze through the last door and let Katara hurry forward indicating for me to set Asami on the ground. She puts her into the recovery position before checking for her injury’s. 

After mere moments of poking and prodding at her sides and torso Asami starts coughing and shaking violently. Amidst her coughing fit she coughs up a slug of blood which stains the ground next to her. “She's punctured her lung” Katara says. “We need to get her to hospital, have either of you called an ambulance?" I never thought of that, my face pales which answers her question.

“Yes. Yes I have.” Mako pipes up from a beside us. 

The teachers in the staff room are stood at the windows gawping at us, the whole school's gawping at us through their tinted windows. From Maths at the top to English in the middle and then sciences at the bottom of the building.

I hear a siren in the distance gradually getting closer until it appears at the gate. For the schools stranger danger reasons they keep the gates locked. I hadn't thought to got get someone to unlock them so instead of actually doing that I carefully pick Asami up again. She gasps and I feel guilt wash over me knowing that I was causing her more pain. 

I reach the gate and clamber over it as carefully as possible, you don't grow up in a more rural part of town with militarised parents for nothing. I'm guided to the back of the ambulance where I have to put her on the ambulance's bed. Mako gets in and so does Katara and we set off. I can hear the ambulance siren but it's distant as I hold Asami's hand and stare deep into her pained green eyes.


	2. Hospital bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finally feels relief.

I must say, waking up outside on the schools car park, coughing up blood was not on my to do list. But feeling Korra at my side made a whole difference. She was running her fingers through my hair, but I don't know if it was subconscious or what but it definitely helped distract me from the immense pain.

I hear a siren above me, and then feel Korra carefully tuck her arms under my back and knees. She tried in vain to do it as softly as possible but it still hurt, especially on the left side where her hand was clutching onto my side. I let out a gasp of pain, feeling saddened by the sorrow deep within Korra's eyes. 

She somehow clambers over the gate with me in tow and places me on a really, really comfy bed. She didn't take her eyes of me, and she entwined our fingers while the paramedic in the back with us was fiddling with a drip and gas and air.

He handed me the tube and I inhaled a large amount instantly relaxing from the relief it brought. I took a few more deep breaths until the ambulances movement and Korra's hand's warmth lulled me to sleep.

I wake up to a mass of brown hair pooled at my shoulder. I try to sit up without waking the sleeping doodler. Unfortunately that plan went down the drain instantly when Korra reacted and clutched tighter to my hand and lifting her head up.

Her eyes were half lidded from sleepiness and she looked fatigued. She let a smile escape, warming me to my core and squeezed my hand before letting go and sitting up straight. 

She got up and offered me a glass of water, I only just realised how thirsty I was until the whole glass had been chugged. Korra chuckled beside me when a light burp erupted from my mouth.

“Excuse me,” I blushed and covered my mouth out of politeness. Korra carried on smiling and shook her head in disbelief. Another moment past until she finally spoke.

“How?” Was all I got. I was expecting to be bombarded with questions, I shrug my shoulders before replying.

“Do you mean the injury’s, the hair, the collapse or able to be so selfish, then you'll have to specify.” Korra's smile wavered.

“Non. I found out wha' 'appened to ya through Mako and his mates. What I'd like to know is how you became homeless.” I'm confused at first wondering how she knew, but then again it isn't every day that one of the most presentable students in school decides to look like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, look malnourished and avoid everyone.

“Erm … I mean you don't have to answer them, but I'd like to at least know the cause of it?” Korra had rested her elbows on the bed and then rested her chin on her interlaced fingers. I struggle to find an answer so she laces our hands together until I'd found one.

“My father. He kind of um … I-I … He found out we were still dating, who through I have no idea.” I look into my lap, tears threatening to spill and ashamed that it's taken me this long to realise Korra still cares. Oh goddess she's cared for you since day one you idiot, open your eyes for once.

“How long have you been sitting there?” I ask, feeling like it's been merely a few minutes after actually getting elbowed in the ribs. On that thought I self-consciously brought a hand to my side to feel bandages there and still feeling tender.

“I wunna do that, an' you've been 'ere for a good few hours now.” I look outside grateful to be near a window to see the sun just rising.

“Oh my goddess Korra. We've been here for over a day. Why are you still here why didn't you go home, go to bed you know all that stuff.” I couldn't help but let a little jealousy seep into my voice at the thought of having a home.

“Asami, listen to me, I wunna ever abandon you even if it means I lost majorly in't process. If I lost you I'd lose everything. I know it sounds cheesy but ya've gotta listen ta me in saying I'm not moving an inch. And P.S. if you think I'm gonna let you go back onto the streets then think again.” She sneaks her other hand ontop of mine and I can't help myself in letting my tears cascade over my cheeks feeling relief in the fact that Korra was there, no she was here with me and making sure I'm here with her.


	3. Shouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets distracted for one measly second, little does she know it's a second she didn't have.

It has been a good two days now, since Asami's been in hospital. She would often go to sleep in the most awkward of ways. Once I found her flat on her back but bent round an imaginary pole so that she formed a C. Another time was when I just got back from the vending machine having needed a drink and found her curled up on the corner of the bed clutching her knees to her holding a knife that had accompanied her tea from earlier. 

She must have not been able to get into any comfy position on the streets , and now she's in an actual bed she can just fall asleep like that. 

She must be really worn out as well because in the past two days, she's been asleep for three fifths of that time.

I'm just sat here content in watching her when my side vibrates, I hurry out the door so as not to wake the sleeping girl and answer my mobile without looking at the screen.

“KORRA! Where the HELL have you been? Me and your father have been getting worried. The school has phoned to see where you were and we didn't know because we're still up North. We are just getting off the docks, give us your location because your gonna get an earful Missy.” Great just what I need, my parents are going ta start on me now. Oh well I'll tell them where I am then hang up, they can figure it out for themselves when they get here.

“I'm in Republic Town's hospi'al, talk to ya la'er. Byyeeee.” I move the phone away from my ear whilst trailing out the end of my bye then pressed end call. It's then, just as I hit 'End Call' that I here a shout.

“KORRA!” It sounded panicked and I race back into the room to see a fidgeting Asami. She's clutching onto the duvet with sweat pouring down her face. “Oh my spirits Korra.” I can tell she's struggling for breath so I hush her and sit by her side rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

Streams of tears were making tracks down her cheeks, “I thought you'd gone Korra. I thought you'd left me.” - “I'd never leave you I just had ta take a call. My mum's just shoutin' at me,” I make a light hearted attempt at humour to try and lighten the mood, it must have worked because between the heaving sobs a small chuckle escaped the girl beside me.

I realise that this was the first time she'd woken up without me beside her. She must have gone through hell and back to be this terrified of me leaving.

“Why'r you so scared that I'll run off. I wunna dream of doin' summet like that.” She reached for my hand and I held it.

“I-I … I guess I just had too many people, leaving or hurting me. I gave you the cold shoulder for the past year because I thought it'd be better than having you walk away from me once discovering my … homelessness.” She sighed and flopped backwards onto the bleach white hospital pillows. 

“Why'd you run away from Hiroshi?” I ask, I know that Hiroshi had found out about my persons still dating Asami but it didn't explain why she'd run away.

She sighs again but for longer before answering, “when Hiroshi gets drunk he gets drunk. He can't hold licker well and when he does get drunk it's usually because something has worried or angered him. A single pint of anything can make him over tipsy but that night when I ran away he must have had at least three pints of Guinness. Which compared to constantly drinking red wine is quite the change. I saw a fire in his eyes Korra, a fire that was evil. He wasn't just going to beat me and then let life get on like normal he was going to do more, I could see his brain ticking. He had his belt, he had anger and he had the only thing that had disappointed him.” 

I move to sit on the bed beside Asami to wrap a comforting arm around her, she leans into it and brings a small smile to the corner of my mouth.

“You aren't a disappointment he's a disappointment if ever I saw one. If you want I can introduce you to my parents if you'd like. They recently landed in town after raging at me on the phone.” Asami nodded into my shoulder and wiped a few lingering tears away.

“Yeah. I'd like that, seeing as you are my girlfriend. Aren’t I?” She pushes herself back and stares into my eyes fearing I'd say no. 

I reach a hand to her cheek and wipe a stray tear away, “I've bin your girlfriend for lord know's 'ow long now, why would tha' change?” I smile as she leans up to kiss me. It was tender and full of love and I never moved my hand from her face when she moved back and cuddled up to my side.

I hear distant shouts coming from the door but I rub it off as me and her slowly drift to sleep.


	4. KORRA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senna's being a typical mum, and Asami thinks Tonraq's going to hurt her?

“KORRAAA-oh” Was the first thing I heard. I felt the body next to me shift and the arms tighten around my waist. I'd remained bolt upright, because it was the comfiest position to be in with cracked ribs.

I felt her burrow her head into my side and mumble 'five more minutes,' I had just managed to lift my head up in a sleepy daze when two adults walked to the bed. They must have noticed me waking and stopped mid step, one holding a chair the other starting to sit in Korra's chair.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I got a good look at the now continuing adults; one was male, tall and quite muscular, the other was smaller and female. She had loose duel tied pony tails over her shoulders and both were in navy attire with white trimmings. The man had similar boots on to Korra and it took me this long to realise they were her parents.

“So-sorry, I … She just … I'm sorry I'm sat so close to your daughter.” In my distress I try to move away and off the bed momentarily forgetting Korra was still attached to me and that I had a few broken ribs. I yelp in pain as a hot bolt spiked up my left side. Korra must have heard and she immediately let go and sat up holding my side and repeatedly whimpering apology’s.

“K-korra, Y-yo-your parents are h-here.” I struggle to squeeze out trough the bouts of pain. 

Her head snaps round and starts mumbling incoherent words to the two sat at the side of the bed. “Korra, what have we told you about mumbling?” She shuts up when the man speaks. He spoke softly, I was expecting a loud boisterous man, but he was gentle. 

I apologise again for being close to his daughter thinking I'd get a beating or shouted at, but neither come when Korra doesn't shift if anything she shifts closer and wraps an arm around my waist. “Asami, no-one's gonna hurt ya, you're safe 'ere.” I relaxed a little as she pecks my cheek with a sweet kiss.

“Are you going to tell me who, what, when and why?” The man asks but gets nudged in the side by the woman.

“You must be Asami, we've heard lots abou' ya. She never stops talkin' abou' ya over the phone.” I look at Korra and see a sheepish smile appear. I raise a brow.

“Is that so?” I'm still in a little pain but not quite as severe as earlier. We're both sat upright but Korra had easily changed it so that I was resting against her front and by gum it's comfy. She's wrapped her arms around my middle carefully and laced our fingers together. 

“Korra dear,would you go get us a drink please?” The man asks. He hands Korra a few quid which she happily takes after grunting in protest and skips out of the room, for no apparent reason.

It's just me and her parents now though and I'm visibly shaking, thinking that he's going to attack me; he stands up and leans towards me, I cower away from him whimpering but instead he hugs me. He turns his head ever so sightly to my ear and says, “Thank you, Korra hasn't been this happy since she was little and oblivious.” He pulls away and sits back next to the woman.

“I'm guessing you're Korra's parents? *They nod* And you're not going to punish me for liking her?” The woman's face morphed in to shock at what I just asked, the man just stared mouth agape.

“Why'd we ever punish you? Dunna worry Asami, like Korra said earlier there's inna any need ta worry.” So that's where Korra gets the accent from. “I'm Senna by t' way and this is Tonraq.” She gestured to herself then to the man.

Tonraq offered his hand which I took gingerly still not quite trusting either of them.

Korra walks in with a massive grin on her face and arms full of drinks and a few chocolate bars. Her grin widens as she sees my hand withdrawing from Tonraqs. I smile sheepishly at her which causes Senna and Tonraq to turn around and smile at their daughter.

She drops all of the stuff she was holding on the table next to my bed and goes to climb behind me resuming the position we were in earlier. Her right hand finds one of mine while the other holds my other so that she's able to stroke a thumb over my knuckles.

“Korra here *he gestures with a wave of his hand at Korra* hasn't phoned us for the past three days and then we find out she's in hospital with no explanation and no hint as to why. So Asami, would you care to inform us of why our daughter is in hospital with you?” his tone was calm and not in the slightest annoyed considering what he'd just said.

I eye him carefully determining what to tell him; however seeing as he thinks that I think he's going to hit me I might as well tell him why I think that. 

“My father punched me in my ribs and cracked a few before I was able to get away.” I decided to lie by omission in the hope he wouldn't push too further.

“Oh dear, that inna righ'. Is'e always abusive? *I nod my head* Tell ya what, sod 'im live with Korra in her flat it can house more than just a few.” Senna got up and leaned in exactly like Tonraq had and hugged me whilst rubbing my back.

She leaned back but stayed fairly close to me and cupped my cheek speaking in a lower voice. “Now, if Korra tries anything funny only use fingers.” A blush slaps me as I tuck my head down shyly while Korra shoves her mum away.

“Goddess' mum sto-p, that's revolting.” I chuckle quietly and cover my mouth out of politeness.


	5. Samsssssssss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get out and Senna's passing banta about willy nilly.

The next three days consisted of my mum and dad coming and going; they were staying at mine until Asami was released, and me permanently glued to Sam's side.

I found she likes to sleep a lot, although it's not surprising when she probably hasn't been in a bed in what. like a year? She'd twitch once or twice or reach for my hand or shirt and hang on with a grip that could easily squeeze a teddy past bursting point.

Today though, five days after actually coming into hospital she was going to be released. I think the main reason as to why she's been kept here for that amount of time was purely because she was malnourished. 

I helped Asami to the room door while my parents followed behind us. The moment we stepped out of the hospitals doors I felt the body next to mine take a deep breath, I only just realised this is the first time actually being outside since being cooped up in that bed. 

I intertwine our fingers together and give her hand a soft squeeze, eliciting a soft sigh. I guide her to my mums car and help her get in.

I climb in and watch as my mum and dad get in also. Tonraq turns around and faces us with a cheery grin, “You, young lady *Points at me* are going to catch up on school work. I'm sure there's plenty to do.” I roll my eyes at him knowing that this is payback for me not telling him why I was in hospital. “Asami on the other hand will be a couch potato and let me and Senna care for her.” I look over to a wide eyed Asami.

“Sir, please I can go to school, I have things to do, I need to make sure my bridge project, Jewellers vice, redisgnment of the road network and the train system are done. Not to mention all the metal work to ...” My dad cuts her off with a wave of his hand and a dismissive grunt.

“You're not to do, go, help, work or finish anything off until myself and Senna are satisfied that you're fine. Which you clearly aren't at the moment.” With that Asami pouts, crosses her arms and huffs back against the seat. It probably wasn't a wise idea, what with having a cracked rib, as her face contorts with the effort of keeping a straight face instead of one of pain.

Tonraq raises an eyebrow and turns back round as Senna starts the engine. My hand creeps to Sam's and we stay like that until we reach my flat.

I unlock the door letting my parents in first then guiding Asami in. She looks round and shivers at the coolness of it. I've never really been bothered by the cold, normally in winter I go round with a sleeveless shirt on so I think it's safe to say I'm immune to shivering.

“Sorry Sam's I'll turn the heaters on and grab a few blankets, I don't normally have guests.” I exclaim running through the flat switching every heater on I can find and grabbing plenty of blankets from the airing cupboard. 

Finally walking back to where my parents and Asami were sat on the sete I sped my pace up, upon seeing a bright red Asami and giggling parents.

“What've ya said now mum?” Once making sure Asami was nicely wrapped up I stand straight and cross my arms raising a brow expectantly. I don't usually raise eyebrows this much but seeing as my parents are here it's not surprising. 

“Nothing” came an 'innocent' reply from my mum. I loom to Asami and she just shrugs with a bright red face.

I grunt unimpressed before walking to the kitchen. It was an open kitchen with a granite surface. “Imma gonna make some tea. More specifkly spaghetti. I made some pasta no' so longago. Do you two want sommit aswell?” I start pulling out multiple ingredients. 

“Well, were stayin 'ere for another few days until your girlfriend 'ere's still recovering.” I instantly shoot up out of the cupboard I was rummaging in at the reference behind the word 'girlfriend' only to hit my head on the surface above it. I stand fully groaning whilst rubbing the back of my head and turn to my mum. She just watches me with an amused smile plastered on her face, my eyes flicker to Asami.

“Sorry, 'bout me mum Sams, she dunna know when ta qui'”. Towards the end of the sentence I grit my teeth and stare at an 'oh so innocent' mother staring right back.

“Yeah, yeah, you're both kids and don't know what you're doin'.” I watch my father agree in a single nod and I get frustrated.

“Mum, I', flippin' what like 16? and Asami's 17. We're more than capable of knowing what's 'appenin' in 't' world.” I flail my arms around whilst holding a pan of cool water. It sloshed dangerously close to the edge but didn't spill 'thank goddess'. I spin back round and carry on with prepping tea. 

I mutter to myself about them being worse than Ikki and Jinora. I don't know how two primary schoolers even know this much stuff but they do. 

Just as I was draining the spag-boll I hear my parents murmur behind me about Asami.

“I'm not gonna leave this poor kid on 't' streets. She won't last ...” - “I think Korra seems more than happy to have her stop here.” - “Yeah but wha' if they split?” - “They aren't likely, Asami's more than compatible for Korra.” I turn around about ready to shout at them for saying that infront of Asami only to find her leaning into my mum fast asleep while Senna strokes her hair. I smile at the sleeping girls peacefulness.

Realising I was holding a metal pan that is very hot I yelp in pain and chuck the pan onto the side. It drew the attention of my parents and stirred Asami, thankfully not waking her. “My goddess, why do I keep doin' that?” I wave my hands about trying to cool them off then carry on with what I was doing.

“Alright chaps an' chappetts sit up.” I call walking from behind the counter top with steaming bowls of spaghetti. I give them to Senna and Tonraq. When I have mine and Asami's I walk back and gently nudge a still sleeping Asami awake. She's moved away from my mum and so was easier to nudge her. 

Seeing as my parents had sat on the armchairs either side of the sete I scooted myself as close to Asami as my food scoffing would allow. Once I' d scoffed my food down I watch Asami finish hers. She must have felt my gaze and looked up mid slurp and I turn away a blush forming. 

I excused myself once everyone was done taking all the clean plates with me and hollar from the kitchen, “Sams, I'll put another bed up in my room, you go make yourself comfy in mine. Wear whatever u can find.” I hear the grunt of her picking herself up off of the couch and I finish washing the dishes. My parents made their way to the guest room just as I walk from behind the counter and Senna whispers to me, “Don't get up to no good.” Before I could retort she'd grabbed my dads arm and slammed the door behind her.

I smile and walk into my room, Asami was curled up and slowly drifting off into sleep until, “Korra” was softly moaned I hummed in response. “Can you … can you sleep with me tonight?” I shrug and hum thinking why not and start peeling my clothes off only realising they must absolutely reek, I strip myself down to my boxers and bindings grab a white tank from the draw and crawl in next to the warm body already occupying the bed who was holding the duvet up just enough for me to see her wearing nothing bar a tiny pair of shorts. I blush but carry on wrapping my arm round her waist as she tucked her head into my shoulder. “Mmmhh-night Korra” I smile and reply “Night Sami, don't let the bed bugs bi'”.


	6. Senna's evilness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senna keeps teasing Korra and Asami helps.

Waking up the next morning after a delicious tea to the warm body of your girlfriend and the smell of toast and beans was nothing more than I could wish for. I heard a light moan from next to me and the arms wrapped around my waist tighten ever so slightly.

I look up into blue and smile, somehow we'd stayed like we had last night and I snuggle further into her embrace. “Mmmmhhorning Korra” I say with a light moan of my own.

“Mornin' Sams, smells like mum's cookin.” She smiles contentedly and kisses my forehead before moving down on the bed so we were level. My eyes flicker to her lips, the bottom one thins out into a pout of a smile. “Are ya gonna keep-on starin or snog me already?” I let out a giggle and lean in.

Somehow it was much softer than previous kisses, softer, slower and more … how should I put it, delicate? Passionate? Considerate? But whatever it was it was there and made it completely different from previous kisses.

I leaned back when Senna entered and slowly backed back out after seeing us. The look on her face would have been comical if she hadn't have noticed the fact that I was shirtless. The blush forming on my face must have told Korra as to why I'd backed out.

“I swear, I need ta buy a lock for tha' fudging door” My smile deepens at hearing her version of swearing. I don't really swear but her, she takes 'swearing' to a whole other level. 

“Well. If you don't mind I desperately need a shower,” she grins that crooked smile and makes a move to stand. I stand with her, only instead of looking at me she was looking up and anywhere bar me. “What's wrong?” I ask in confusion.

“If you hadn't noticed 't' breeze I'm pre'ty sure ya nips 'ave.” I frown and look down. Swiftly turning round I apologise profusely and try to cover my chest up, only now realising how cold it still was. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and look round enough to see a blanket held just in-front of me. I giggle and let Korra wrap the cosy item around my shivering body.

“Errrrmm. Sorry I kind of forgot. Heh guess I'll go shower now.” I start daydreaming about finally having a proper shower, the warmth from the water and the cleanliness of scrubbing layers of dirt off. Korra just shrugs, slapping a hand to the back of her head, blushing face, eyes aimed at the floor to my right and her other hand fiddling with the bottom of her tank which was slowly riding up on that toned stomach. Mmmmmmhh those aabbbbbsss … I hear Korra clear her throat and apologise yet again.

“Please Sams, stop apologisin'. You're safe 'ere, warm and most of all in the company of me an' me mum an' dad. If you hadn't noticed already, me mum's kind-of a child a' hear'; oh and when you're in't shower use anythin ya want”. She grins and I make my way to the shower.

I turn the nob slightly and wait for the water to warm up. Finally stepping inside I sigh heartily at the feeling of the hot fluid running everywhere. Taking action on Korra's words I reach for the shampoo. Feeling it being scrubbed into my scalp was heaven, I almost drooled when I did the same with the conditioner. It smelled soooo nice it smelt of summer breezes (Didn't even know breezes could smell, but this stuff does) and I marvel in the shower gel's smell of sea and vanilla. Seriously weird combination but it works and I'm instantly in love. Mostly because it smells of Korra.

I finish off with a soft fluffy blue towel wrapped around my person and head back to Korra's room. 

Stepping through the door I spot a small pile of clothes Korra must have picked out for me to wear. A lipstick and toothbrush accompany them. Must have been Senna, can't even imagine Korra wearing any lipstick. Korra had managed to route out a black tank, baggy maroon trackies and a pair of her boxers with a sports bra.

I walked out into a full on rant going on between Korra and Senna, whilst Tonraq just watched it like a table tennis match.

“Mum! Will you qui' i' with you're revoltin-ness?” She flailed her arms about the place then landed on her hips.

“Wha-at? I inna doin' anythin wrong, just statin facts.” - “Wellat least don't do ita details that are highly unlikely of 'appenin. She probs dunna even like me tha' much to carry on.” - “Ooooohhhh Korra. Please if you two could get any more lovesick I might catch it. Not that I'm not already lovesick for ya dad 'ere *Gestures to Tonrak, who's face had gone sheet white* Now please calm your voice before the neighbours are cummin round asking what the hell your shoutin at!” - “Well I wunna beh yellin ifyadinnabringup WHA''T'HEHELLYAWASTHINKIN WEWEARDOINLASTNIGH'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Senna sighs bringing a palm up to her forehead before replying. “Korra, please calm down, even I dunna know wha' ya sayin when ya annoyed. Which reminds me, don't use that tone with me sonny-Jim.” Senna's more formal tone surprised me and it must have been the breaking point before she really started yelling and telling Korra off.

Tonraq starts laughing at me having finally noticed my presence and the fact that I looked to be anaemic now. The two women stood straighter from their yelling stances and looked at him. I clear my throat making Korra whip her head around at the sound, blushing and flailing her arms about even more so than earlier.

“Well … We, we kinda-uummmm. Breakfasts done.” She makes her voice high pitched at the breakfast bit trying to lighten the mood. She coughs apologetically and bows her head in embarrassment. “How. How much did ya hear?” - “Enough to know your mum was teasing you about something about last night.” An evil grin etches itself into my cheeks as her face reddens to purple. Ohhhh, how much fun this will be. I share a knowing look with Senna and carry on towards the counter where a plate of beans on toast awaited me.


	7. Running rampant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my chapters have been a bit all over the place in length. :)

Getting back into the swing of things at school wasn't as hard as I'd first thought. My lessons hadn't included much note taking and much of it was revision lessons for the upcoming mocks.

Asami had stayed at mine allowing my mum to look after her a bit longer; she really, and I mean really, didn't like that. I suppose it's probably because she's been on the streets for a good while and the fact that she's gotten used to doing things herself.

At first Asami was adamant until I took her to one side, I can remember it clearly. She cried so hard, she couldn't have looked more broken.

~~~~~~~ 

“Sam's you need ta be around people more. Ta be able ta adapt bet'er to people.” She looks at me questioningly. “People tha' inna me. Bein' taken care of by me mum's probably 't' best place ta start. Trust me, she's so kind and caring, she's helped me through so many things. My dad's gonna come and go, bu' only when I'm 'ere alright?” She started crying. I've never seen her cry like this, so broken and open, it hurts me so much that she's crying but glad that it's me she's crying like this infront of. I start absent-mindedly rubbing my hand up and down her arm.

She starts shaking again; I've only started to notice this recently, I think she does it subconsciously. I step forward and embrace her trying to quell her sobs.

“Korra. I can't get close to someone without consequences, relationships have crashed and burned and I have no way of telling if it's going to keep happening.” I smile and hold her farther away to look into her eyes.

“Sam's there is absolutely no way I'm gonna le' tha'rappen.” She smiles and leans back in hugging me so tightly and so securely my eyes start watering themselves. She gives me one last squeeze and a peck on the lips before I'm accompanied by my dad to school. After all he's on his way to his and mum's own rented flat.

~~~~~~ 

By the end of school I'm grinning, ear to ear, at knowing I'll see Asami again. 

Opal bounces a long at the end of school, determined to find out what's gone up my ally. 

“Korraaaaaaaaa!!” She half exasperates half groans from next to me. “Tell meeeeeeeee!! I'm your best bud, I have a right to know.” She adds matter of factly. “It's Asami isn't it? Ha it is, yes, hit the nail right on the head.” She grins widely at my deepening blush. “Ooohhh I'm gonna have sooo much fun with this.” She manages to say before I enter my flat block. She lives a few blocks down in a semi-detached. After all she has a much bigger family. 

Entering my flat I am greeted by the smell of home-made cooking, flour caking every surface and a corridor looking like a bomb sight.

I venture further into my abode to find more and more things out of place, like the airing cupboard door's ajar, a banana has taken it's place behind the table that's normally on the other side of the corridor and that audacious giggling echoing from the kitchen. I sneak through the door at the end and I stop dead in my tracks at what I see.

Asami had heard me walking and had stopped instantaneously pulling whatever she was about to throw at Senna behind her back whilst it took Senna a whole minute to realise I was there and actually stop throwing flour at my already caked girlfriend. 

I cross my arms and lift an eyebrow drumming my fingers on the bare bicep. Never really liked the school shirts sleeves, too warm, and so ended up taking a pair of scissors to them.

I cough and poise a hip expectantly. “She started it” They both exclaim at the same time.


	8. merryment

Spending the day with Senna really isn't as bad as you'd think it's be by hanging out with your girlfriends mum who knows your homeless and have broken ribs. 

At one point during the day I'd confessed about never having anyone to teach me how to cook. There were catering lessons in school but learning how to chop carrots and present them with a dip in the vegetables section of the unit really, somehow, isn't quite the same. In the other D+T areas were all pimpsqueak seeing as I already knew how to do it from being an engineer. Woodwork was basic and generally really easy considering it's a soft material. Metalwork was, well it was metal work wasn't it; the pinnacle of my fathers business. Textiles is simple if you know how to sew and die, and then there's the plastic one; which no-one knows what it's called, which is all on the computer. Please, Hiroshi -regretfully my dad- basically reinvented the computer.

But then again non of that would have happened without me being the backbone to knowing what the modern age wanted and how to bring it to play.

I sigh and reminisce on the rare good times I had with Hiroshi. Senna walks in from going shopping for stuff to bake with. Good old trusty Tesco, what would we do without you. 

I smile at Senna then stand to help her, “No, si' down now. These are heavy and I don't want ya hurtin' ya-self.” I raise a brow.

“That's exactly why I got up to help you, so you wouldn't do anything like that to yourself.” She gurns and then nods resentfully, in agreement. I carry on over to Senna and take a bag from her, careful not to suddenly add too much weight to one side.

Once I'd helped Senna put everything in place she told me the recipe of 666 and a tad bit of baking powder. She then got out the scales and told me to measure the ingredients out while she preheated the oven. However when I did the flour I wasn't expecting it to fall out of the bag just as Senna peered over my shoulder. A cloud puffed up and into both our faces.

She coughs out a lung full of flour and we stare blankly at the flour gathered in all the crevices of the workspaces. I smack my lips and say “Well...” She starts laughing, causing me to laugh and soon were both in fits of laughter.

I straighten back up only to get a face full of flour and Senna laughing mischievously from behind the other side of the counter. “Heh, alright you got me.” I say evilly whilst reaching for an egg waiting for Senna to appear. The moment she does so I lob the egg at her and get it in her hair. She grabs the bag of flour and starts throwing handfuls of the white powder at me, whereas I keep gathering the flour that had been dumped around the scales at her.

I hear the door lock turning and stop a few seconds after hearing the door close. I watch Senna smiling whilst she carries on with her antics. I hear Korra cough and I spin round dubiously, Senna comes to an abrupt stop and points at me.

“It was her” We say in unison to the girl stood expectantly arms crossed, with those biceps bare, oh god those biceps. She has a navy band wrapped round one, whilst a trible tattoo wraps round the other. My gaze finally reaches hers and I smile impishly in mirth.


	9. Sami? oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami and Korra get carried away...Sami gets upset :'(

A smirk pulls at the corner of my lips. Not because of the state my flats in, not because of the state those two are in but at the fact that Asami's drueling down her front whilst staring at my arms. This is the first time she's seen any other part of me without having a blazer on. It's way too hot for blazers in my opinion but the schools rules are the schools rules right?

We stay fixed for a few seconds until my mum suddenly disrupts the awkward tension. “Ahem, well...I'm gonna go ring ya father. Seeing as your'ere now.” She then hurries on past me and into the corridor outside. Don't know why she needs to go into the corridor but she did, which leaves me and Sams.

“Well, care ta-explain why me flats in't state I' is?” Asami looks down and it looks as though she's pretending she didn't hear me. I clear my throat and her face looks back up guiltily.

“I was, we were, Senna offered to bake with me. You know seeing as I've never really done that before.” She grimaces then turns around trying to dust herself off, much to her dismay it didn't work. I feel the smile on my face grow into a full blown grin.

I sneak up behind her, hands stretched out towards her hips. Then, I pounce, wrapping my arms around her waist instead and make her jump.

“Senna definitely started it though.” She pouts and faces me, I'd rested my chin on her shoulder and leaned in for a kiss.

This kiss however wasn't lingering or fast it was slow and melodic, passionate. I could taste cherry chap-stick on her lips, no doubt routed out by my mum. The kiss was slow and allowed me to trace every tooth every inch of her mouth every little hot excited breath huffed out onto my cheek.

I smile and feel Sams following my lead. By now I had completely forgotten about my mum and was slowly pushing her towards my door. 

Her back hit it and I felt a pair of hands trace their way up my spine and into my hair. One hand slipped back down to my shoulder blade and holds tight all the while never breaking the kiss.

I allow my own hands to wander, from waist to hips to arse. I grab on, tight and swallow a moan and a thrust. My right hand glides down to a thigh and lifts, enabling her to wrap a knee round my own hips and backside.

A cough disrupts us before I get too carried away. I shoot away from Asami and look to where the cough had been heard. My mum and dad were stood there; knowing expressions etched into their faces.

“Ohmygoddess, ohmygoddess. Oh my crap, this's soooo embarrassin'.” My face heats up madly and I look to Asami who's face had gotten so red she'd covered it with her hands. I grin but then a sob escapes her.

“I'm so, so sorry. I won't do it again. I just, she's so beautiful and was just … there. I should have known better than to kiss a girl. Please don't take it out on Korra?” She rubs furiously at her face trying to expel her tears. There's a moment where I just don't do anything, don't react, don't move, don't even blink until my brain clicks and I swoop forward, gathering the trembling girl in my arms.

“Hey, hey. No, Sams listen ta me, you inna in trouble fa'r-anything. Absolutely nothin', you've done nothin' wrong. Heeeeyyyy calm down there's nothin' ta worry abou'. Me parents love ya, we all do.” I slowly open my bedroom door and led the sobbing girl inside. I look over my shoulder at my parents still stood there watching on as Asami continues to cry and I close the door.

“When I say we all love ya we do, my mum seriously likes you because it takes a special kind-of person for her to come along and start teachin' 'ow ta baaake in wha'-like, five days? *I rub a soothing hand up and down her back now that we're seated on the edge of my bed* If me mum 'ad i' 'er waaay she'd probably adopt ya on't spot.”

She chuckles and leans further into me. “Now, when we see me parents again they're gonna be concerned of course, but they wunna ask questions. They're the most friendly people in't world, apart from my second family *I accentuate the second part with air quotations* Trust me-everything's gonna be alright.” Her sobs had become few and far between now and I take that as a good sign, but I go on to whisper little nothings into her ear soothing her further until a light snoring came from the warm body leant into mine.


	10. My baby Sams :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KOrra soothes and grooves. Senna's cheeky yet again and Asami's a bit nude......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have kinda changed where the setting is. Sorry, it was in Republic city, but now it's in London. lols

“How's she doin'?” I look at my Dad when I finally sit myself down at the dining table where my parents are sat, tea in one hand and digestive in the other. Whoever thought digestive was an appealing biscuit name I have no idea, but oh they're soooooo gorgeous, especially the chocolate covered ones. 

A clearing throat stirred me from biscuit heaven and I realise my Dad'd just asked me a question.

“She's sleepin', jus-ta lil' panicked. Her father wasn't the most accepting of soals.” I sigh, saddened by the fact that such a wonderful, funny, stunning person would have had what she's had to deal with.

“Dear, you've made sure she knows she's safe around-us 'aven't you?” My Mum leans forward hand under chin. I knew the interrogating would start at some point.

“Yes, I 'ave. I've never really seen 'er this relaxed around any man before, though I think there was just-a trigger of some sor' a' tha' exact momen'. You know, how I used to have triggers.” They nod and I get up to make myself a cuppa deciding that I'm going to make Sam's a cuppa also but put lots of sugar in it to help her with any left over shock from being caught. Well, I say 'being caught' it's more like bad timing.

I drain the teabag from the nicely brewed tea, if I do say so myself, and get the milk out after putting more than the recommended amount of sugar into Asami's tea. “Yeah, that's gonna take a lil' bi' of time ta...” - “Do not say 'ge' over' you can't just ge' over somethin' like this.”- “Iwunna gonna say 'ge' over' I was gonna say … overcome.” I raise an eyebrow at him then pick up both mugs. One with animal on it and the other saying 'I'm inta coffe, but I love tea more' with a picture of a blushing teabag on it.

“I'm gonna go see 'ow Sam's doin'. Night if I dunna come back out.” I smile to my parents and head to my bedroom, before I open the door though, I hear my Mum shout.

“Try not ta do anything that we're gonna walk in on.” I snort retorting with.

“In your dreams sweet cheeks.” And close the door before she can reprimand me for being 'so rude'.

I blow out a puff of air and turn to face Asami who'd been awoken by my brash entrance. I grin at her and set my tea on the mini table next to my bed.

“Hey, Sams. Feelin' be''er? *She nods, smiling as I help her sit up* Good-good, I brought some super sweetened tea for ya” I hand her the mug with the teabag on it and sit beside her after having leant over to pick my own mug up.

“They aren't angry at me are they?” Asami asks, her eyes laced with worry.

“Sam's they're far from angry, the only possible thing they'd be angry a' would be because they're the ones ta make ya trigger.” I place a hand upon hers and lean in allowing her to lean her head on my shoulder. “They're just concerned about how well you're takin' 't' new environment and crap.” I smile and watch her sip from the mug.

“Ooooohhh that is strong, I kinda like the idea of sugar in my tea now.” - “Fiiiinnally someone agrees with me,” I end it with a groan of relief. She giggles and I scootch up next to her wrapping an arm round her shoulders only just realising she'd taken off the shirt and shorts, leaving her with just her bra and knickers.

“But no, in all seriousness there's nothin' ta be afraid of. We're 'ere, they're more than 'appy ta be your new family, I defintly am and you've still got Opal, Mako, Wu and Bolin. Oh and Jinora.” I give her shoulder a squeeze before polishing off my own brew and lean over Sam's to place it on the little table.

“I'm actually kind of glad you came back this early because I was getting cold in this bed, alone, no-one to warm me up.” I quirk an eyebrow.

“I'm not the one stripped down to her underwear though am I?” She seems to notice this and blushes looking away from me. She brings the duvet, from her lap, up and around her neck. I chuckle and get off the bed altogether eliciting a slight groan of frustration from behind me.

That groan's cut short however when I start to remove my own clothes. Starting with my perfectly polished black shoes, then my tie. The school, for some unbeknownst reason, had made them clips instead of proper ties. I then move to unbuttoning my shirt catching Asami's eye as she stares at me mouth agape. I snicker and let the shirt fall from my torso.

“God you're sexy” I hear her murmur and I almost fall over from the unexpectedness of it. She giggles and I carry on by removing my belt and slowly unzipping my pressed black trousers. I've always loved trousers that have crisp edges to them, don't know why.

I slide my trousers down revealing my navy boxers and tanned legs. I start making my way towards the bed unravelling my bindings. Her eyes widen showing more of her deliciously lust filled pupils. I grin as the last few strips are removed, once they are removed a sigh of content leaves me at the feeling of fresh air touching my bare nips.

“Watch out, you could poke an eye out with those. Why have you taken the bindings of anyway? not that I'm complaining.” I smirk at her jesting and go to reply as I slip under the covers and allow Asami to curl up into my side, head on my chest, hand on my seriously toned abdomen.

“I'm from a really cold par' of England remember, It's like a constant heat wave down here. Stoke is renowned for being freezin' and wet, much like all of England but even more so. Being in the Northern part of London's like I'm in flippin Ibiza.” She chuckles and I stroke a warm hand up her back causing goosebumps to prickle at my touch.

“Thank you Korra. Thank you for being here, for being warm, caring and sexy. Goodnight” I squeeze her upper arm and lean down to kiss her goodnight.

“Goodnigh' beau'iful,” I smile and settle back into the pillows. Still smiling when I drift off into unconsciousness.


	11. Lewdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senna's so dirty minded. No wonder Korra's like she is.

“Mmmmmmornin,” I hear Korra's groan before I see her. 

She stretches and I can feel the movement of her defined muscles against her skin. I couldn't help but reach under the duvet and grab her thigh, earning myself a soft grunt of appreciation.

I smile sweetly through my morning state, having been woken up by Korra's greeting. “Morning yourself.” She leans down to peck me on the lips seeing as my heads attached to her chest, the rest of me curled up beside her still.

Again I don't resist the urge to drag my hand up from her thigh to a deliciously perked nipple. What? I can't help it if they're so close and inviting.

She groans again and I start to get up, the pain in my side not as bad as it had been not so long ago. Korra stays half covered half not by the cream duvet, it pooled around her waist showing only the top half of Korra, but let me tell you, she couldn't have been any more salacious even if she tried. Oh wait she's moved her hands to underneath her head. Okay she could be but still.

I go on a hunt for some decent clothing all the while being watched by the bronze skinned beauty in the bed. I give up and just go for a black and navy flannel with a black tank from her wardrobe. I then leave my bottom half because the tank was more than long enough even if she was a few inches shorter than me.

I finish buttoning the bottom few buttons up leaving the top seeing as I have the tank on and proceed to stare at Korra whilst exiting the room.  
Having departed the room I make my way to the kitchen and make myself a brew. A cough interrupts my daydreams of the girl lying in the bed only a few feat away. I spin round to find Senna smiling at me from a stool on the other side of the kitchen counter. 

“How….what, when. Wheeeeerrrrr-morning,” I finally decide to greet her after recovering slightly from the shock of her sat there. 

“Mornin' yourself, and before you get too confused I was 'ere all the while.” She gestures to her already made cuppa and smiles sweetly at me. I carry on going abouts my brew making and start a light conversation.

“Where's Tonraq? I thought he'd stayed” I think back to the night before and spin round yet again almost spilling boiling hot water everywhere. “Oh my goddess, I'm so sorry. It was just the surprise and the caught in the act thing, and the fact that it's Korra, don't even get me started on how she was kissing me-” I was cut off by Senna's light chuckling and I look up to see her trying in vain to suppress as much laughter as possible by biting her lip.

“Dear, it's inna your fault. It's no-one's fault. If anything Korra's the one ta blame for knowing we were coming back in the first place and the fact she was basically sucking ya face off.” I blush insanely and lower my head from the embarrassment. Senna's accent wasn't as strong as usual, although Tonraq and Korra's are stronger hers is still fairly noticeable.

I reach for the milk and decide a bowl of cereal will do as well. I sit myself down on the only other stool next to Senna and proceed to eat my breakfast.

“I've never known someone so caring before, she's so gentle and kind. I can't believe I have her in my life. But then again she's tiny cute and ooohhh I could just squeeze that face. So cute.” Senna laughs at my peculiarity. 

“Tha' cheesiness is why,” I swear if I don't stop spinning round I'll get whiplash. Stood leaning on the doorframe in all her naked glory was Korra, arms crossed ender her boobs, boxers low on her hips revealing her V-line and toned abdomen. 

I look at Senna who just raises an eyebrow at her obviously very self-confident daughter. She saunters over to me, stands behind me and wraps strong arms round my waist resting a chin on my shoulder. Korra whispers, only audible to me, “come back to me room babe, I still have a few … things ta say.” having so eloquently put it she saunters back into her room and closes it leaving me to stare after her toned back and Senna to start full on laughing.

“Oh come on, is she always like this?” I groan before lightly punching Senna's shoulder then wait until she's caught her breath. 

“Apparently only around you, she's normally too goofy to do anything like tha'. Just please don't let her do anythin' you two'll regret.” I stare at Korra's mum in shock at the fact she'd just suggested the idea, but then again I was thinking what Korra'd be like, writhing underneath me, moaning, eyes full of lust.

I get up to see what Korra had actually planned and make my way across the kitchen counter to her door, silently opening it before looking back to Senna for reassurance. I can't believe Senna, Korra's mum, was sooo accepting? No, no… encouraging yeaaahh, but still not quite. Ah, how she can be so lewd.

I turn back to Korra who is sprawled out on the bed covers bunched around her feet and beckoning me forward.


	12. deliriousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami takes painkillers, she kinda tries to seduce Korra.

I can't believe I've just done that, oh my goddess, oh my goddess; infront of my mother too. Ohmycrap, right calm down Korra. SO, you just walked to your seriously beautifully sexy girlfriend practically nude in-front of your mum, basically groaned and backtracked, way to go brainiac. What do you do now? Hmm Asami won't be long if I've got it right and then what.

I sit down on the bed head in hands as I quickly go through my options. A) Make a tit out of myself, and say 'oh sorry Sam's no can do I'm a wuss, I'm wussin out'. B) Go through with whatever I manage to plan in the next few seconds or C) Go with the flow when Sam's gets in here.

I lie out on the bed just in time to see the door open slightly with Asami stood looking at something behind her. She closes the door and my hand lifts up, why I don't know, and beckons her. She grins and I take that as a good sign.

She slowly walks forward taking her top off, however when she gets the shirt just over her head she stops and I can see a grimace appear. She takes the top off even more slowly and brings a hand to her ribs grimacing more bowing her head.

I shoot off the bed and towards her before she can fall over. I've never seen her in so much pain, well apart from when Kuv nudged her in the ribs.

“What, what's up. Isit ya ribs?” I hear her gasp and nod, so I lie her down, luckily I have really soft rugs dotted here there and everywhere and let her lie in the most comfortable position. 

I cross my legs under her head. “MUM!...MUM!” I shout hoping to god my mum's able to hear me. 

A few seconds later the door swings open and she's at Asami's side in an instant.

“I need to get painkillers,” after a few seconds of shouting at each other because my mum can't find any which were right where I'd said they'd be she rushes back into the room with the meds and a glass of water. Senna stays stood where Asami's feet are and we're both oblivious to mine and Asami's nudity.

“Hey Sam's? We've got some painkillers okay.” She nods slightly and I hold the glass while she swallows the painkillers. I hand her the glass and she chugs the whole thing.

After a couple if seconds the painkillers had kicked in and I felt her relax into my touch. I had started stroking her cheek offering some form of comfort from not being able to take her pain away.

Senna watches me as I rest her head on the floor before I crawl round to her side and fit my arms underneath her shoulder blades and knees. I lift her up, careful not to knock her ribs and slowly walk to my bed all the while gazing at her gazing at me gazing at her. I offer a smile and dip my head to peck her lips.

She lifts a hand to my chest and places her palm flat above my heart. “I adore you,” she whispers, voice low in utter exhaustion.

I finally reach the bed which seemed to be further away than before and lay her down pulling the covers up under chin, she smiles at me and lean down again only it wasn't a quick peck, it was passionate and involved a lot of tongue.

I'm vaguely aware of my dad asking my mum what's going on from the now closed door. Mum must have closed it earlier. 

Asami's hand had found my cheek and I leaned into it when we eventually pulled apart, I lean my forehead on hers and repeat her words. “I adore you too.” she leans up again using the leverage on my neck to yank me down and into another more brutal kiss. When she pulls away she holds onto my lip causing myself to smile at her eagerness.

“I'm gonna go get some breaky, would ya like-” I'm cut off by the look she's giving me. Her eyes are glossed over from lust and her lips caught between a row of perfect white teeth.

“Asamiiii *I use a warning tone* you can't say me and it wunna be in my resolve to possibly accidentally hur' ya.” Hang on, she isn't normally like this.

I look for the painkillers my mum had gotten and scan the pack chuckling when I realise a side affect is deliriousness. Well that's that solved. I look towards her one last time and see her pupils are still dilated, I chuckle to myself and continue to close the door. 

I turn around and come face to face with my father. “Ah, young lady wha' 'ave I said bou' walking round 'alf-dressed?” - “Not to?” - “Correct.”

I look down at my exposed chest and shrug thinking 'oh well', “My fla', plus you know 'ow warm i' gets 'ere.” I counter staring him down. He chuckles softly and goes to sit next to my mum.

“Anywho, how's she fairing, looked pretty painful.” My mum's sincere concern isn't at all surprising. She seems to get along with Sam's fairly well.


	13. Opal!?

 To say I wasn't expecting to have any more visitors at the moment would be a big statement.

 About 11 o'clock in the morning after Tonraq made me wear at least a sports bra, seriously men get to wear no shirts so why can't I? Even the fat ones out in the garden doing the gardening for all to see their flabby, pasty dad-bods is just revolting.

 When I was settled on the sete with my parents with my brew and Sam's in my room snoozing, the door-bell has to go and ring doesn't it?

 So having forced myself up, _again_ , I head to the infernal racket of my door-bell and yank the door open. Stood there, bouncing on the balls of her feet, massive goofy grin plastered on her face and hands behind her back was Opal; of all people, it was Opal.

 "Erm. Opal?" - "Hiya dipshit" - I blink at the unexpectedness of swearing and respond by furrowing my brow, crossing my arms and cocking a hip.

 "Oh, come _on_. It's not like yer parents are 'ere *I step aside allowing her a view of my flat where her face, I'm happy to say, turns so pale I thought she'd faint* oh god." She exclaims as I laugh at her and gesture for her wonderful grace to enter my abode.

 Senna pats the spot next to her and welcomes the deathly silent girl to sit next to her. I smile until they both, in unison, turn to me expectantly. "What?" Opal's, scarily re-inflated form, does exactly as my mum does and crosses her arms, brow risen and an evil, I'm not kidding, grin plastered to both their faces.

 "If I were you Korra, I'd run for the hills...as fast as I could. However I wouldn't advise leaving Asami in their clutches." My dad thankfully takes a little sympathy for me, but I know those looks and if my mum's anything to go by, Opal's even worse.

 I slap a hand to the back of my neck and nervously laugh whilst slowly moving back to my door. I feel the hard surface of my room and retreat back into it's safety before they're able to bombard me with seriously embarrassing pick up lines, stories, techniques and all that crap. Honestly I could throttle them both if it weren't for my sanity.

 I peer over my shoulder to find Asami sat up and watching me with hazy eyes, she must have been awoken by my entrance. "Hey Sam's. Sorry ta disturb ya, Opal's just gotten 'ere and now they're bullyin' me." I end it with a comical pout and whine, she just chuckles lightly and makes to get up while I walk towards her. "Doya want me get'ya anythin' babe?" - "No, thank you Korra. I'm perfectly alright" - She smiles and I just stare at her, her beauty, her kindliness, her general personality aided by looks. I'm still unable to see how such a beautiful person inside and out can possibly ever go for a rebellious, angsty teen git like me.

 I rummage around my wardrobe in search of some suitably sized clothes for her finding a pair of black boxer knickers, white bra, cuz nothing matches anymore, Mantaray grey shorts and a beige tank. I also route out an ancient pair of red woolly Christmas socks, seeing as I don't own a pair of slippers and barely wear anything in general and place them on the bed. Asami had nipped to the bathroom to freshen up, but not before pulling on the T-shirt she discarded earlier.

 After she had freshened up and come back into my room I give her deodorant, not saying she smells or anything and grab the lipstick/gloss? from within a draw I'd placed them in.

 While she was getting changed I turned around so as to not invade her privacy and also to route out a big woolly jumper for her, again I don't have many hoodie's to my name but the few I do have are massive.

 I decide to stay in what I'm wearing, or rather what I'm not wearing and just enjoy the fact that no-one other than my dad could care less that I'm practically nude. Asami takes my offered hand and leads the way through my bedroom door to where Opal and my parents are sat glued to the TV screen. I sit down on on of the other available armchairs and Asami plonks herself down on my lap facing the TV. 

 Me and her are completely oblivious to the looks we're getting from the others until Opal decides to speak up, oh lord.

 "So, Korra. Is there anything we need to know?" I stare at her quizzically trying to determine just what Opal is up to.

 "Nooo?" I lilt the question to appear as if I should know but am asking anyway.

 "Oh? so no lady boners or the suspiciously pointed bra your wearing to be the fabric." Okay now I'm completely confused now, what on Earth is this girl talking about. I watch her until she takes the hint to exaggerate. She points to her boob and looks down to them gesturing for me to look at my own. My head instantly shoots up from embarrassment and I try to wrap an arm around my breasts.

 I don't quite get why they've done that, but then again Opal did mention lady boner, wait.. _lady boner?_ I suddenly shoot forward almost shoving Asami off in my realisation of putting two and two together, I look at Asami who's smirking away obviously having got the gist of things long before me.

 I blush profusely from the fact that they were all laughing at me now and they laugh harder at my epic attempts at trying to cover my nips. So much for a good sports bra, aye.

 "Oh Korra, how are you so naive when surrounded by idiots like us?" Opal asks causing a roar of laughter to erupt from all of them, even a little smirk out of me.

 "I dunna know Opal, maybe it's because if I wunna 'ere you'd all be causing mischief an' mayhem. Excusing me dad of course." I smile sweetly and Opal gives me the death glare. Ha her death glare is hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was kind of an abrupt ending because it was like half one in the morning and I needed to go to school. Ha oh well. :)


	14. Poor Korra :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal you cheeky bugga. And also I'm trying to keep smut at a minimum for the M rating, it's harder than it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have come a lot sooner in the day but my friend decide her phone needed charging and turns off, not just the monitor, but the rooter as well. But to be fair I should have been doing coursework but I've finished it all sooooo no excuse. :)

 I have now discovered that Asami is actually, so competitive she'll win every time she plays mario karts and laugh at Opal's pouting face. Currently though she's just won another game and is bouncing about the living room, arms flailing about and whooping.

 For some undisclosed reason I take now as a good time to nip to the bathroom. I just about round the corner when the whooping grows louder and a pattering of footsteps grow in proportion of loudness to the whoops. I spin round in time to see a mass of obsidian hair hurtling towards me. I'm bawled over and Asami who's laying atop me has the giggles.

 "I caught *she groans* you" she half sings , half groans. My knee had found it's way between her legs and her reaction took me by surprise at how fast it happened. I attack her sides with my fingers and she wriggles in a bid for freedom, getting no-where because she's encircled by my arms, effectively trapping her on top of me.

 "Hahaha, S-stop that, *she groans louder and longer* that tickles." Tears of laughter are now pouring down her face.

 "What are you doing?" Opal appears from around the corner and I look at her.

 "Nuttin?" I confound, squinting at her.

 "You call _that_ nothing? *I nod* Well can you do that _nothing_ somewhere else please. I smile sweetly at her and make to get up.

 A yelp of surprise emits from the mass of hair sprouting from my neck and the hum of the yelp vibrates my neck, but then I feel her lips on me. Soon I feel her sucking and nibbling on the skin there and I groan unable to help myself. I make my way to my bedroom all the while watching Opal shocked at the fact that I'm reciprocating her words in my actions.

 I just about manage to get through the door and slam it closed before I feel Sami move her hot wet mouth up from my neck to my jaw, where she latches on and sucks lightly. I groan again and carefully drop her onto the bed. I move my head to an angle where I'm able to kiss her but when I do the moan that erupts from her snaps the last fibre of self control I had, that one fine line of breaking point before I'm tearing my bra off and straddling her waist. I manage to do all this without breaking the kiss, but I do break it in the end in order to lift her tank off.

 I peel it off as carefully as I can in order to not inflict any pain to Asami, the moment it's off I add it to the growing pile on the floor. I reach round to unclasp her bra, it loosens and slides down her deliciously smooth milky white skin. I immediately latch onto a nipple causing a groan and an arch out of the beauty underneath me. I look up to find a deep blush tinting her cheeks and lean in to whisper "Have you done this before" She shakes her head and avoids my gaze, I smile and lean back in for the lost kiss. 

  _Okay now you're wondering, 'when on Earth have I done this before...well it was towards the end of year 11 and with Opal. Now before you ask any questions it was because we were adventurous and might have been slightly intoxicated. I had come out ages ago and Opal came out as pansexual taking reference from my outing as encouragement._

 I lean back down to her nipple and I'm not going to go into any more detail because it's just plain embarrassing, lets just say Asami's an incredibly fast learner and It's not surprising she's so good at metal work if that's what she can do with her finger and thumb alone.

***

 I'm laying on my side curled up into her side and I hum contentedly. She hums back and I move my head to look at her only to find chartreuse staring back. A lazy goofy smile etches itself onto my face and I lean up to kiss her. Short and sweet. I rest my head back down above her breast while my hand makes it's way up to just under her other breast. She hums again and I close my eyes only to be disturbed by the door opening. I bolt upright letting the duvet pool at my waist.

 "Oh. My. God. Oh, my, god. Oh my god. Ohmygod, ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod..." The ' _ohmygod_ 's' retreat back out the door and down the corridor. I then hear a squeal and other squeals occur a few moments later. Odd, doesn't sound like my parents.

 I sigh and look to Asami, "Well, we're never gonna 'ere 't' end o' this. I bet'er go check wha' 't' hell's goinon." Getting out of bed and away from Asami's warmth, I reach into the draw of the mini table and grab a blanket to wrap around my waist, cuz you know It's seriously warm in this flat now that the heating's actually on and I couldn't really care less about my boobs hanging freely.

 I look back to a saddened Asami, give a promising smile and open the door, yet again, to come face to face with Wu, Mako, Bolin and Jinora, with Opal infront just about to knock. I can feel my face turn deep red as they peer over my shoulder and to Asami who has hidden under the covers to escape the intrigued stares pointed her way.

 Opal simply grabs my hand leans in and whisper shouts "Korra, you're comin' with us and explaining!" with that I'm yanked out of my room and just about manage to slam the door behind me before I'm shoved onto the sete for interrogating.


	15. The interrogation

 "Why the hell didn't you confide in me first, or at the very least Mako?" Opal screeched in a whisper shout. She had dragged me to the sofa with the entourage of friends who dotted themselves around the room.

 I sigh heavily out of annoyance that I'd been dragged away from a nice warm bed with a nice warm lover in it. "I dunner-ave ta explain myself Opal, if you <em>really</em> wanna know, then I wunna expectin' it." I cross my arms, which happened to raise my boobs up and I watch Opal watch them and I slouch further into the back of the sete, frown set firmly in place.

 "Korra, Korra, Korra. You expect <em>us</em> to believe that?" I look at Mako who gestured vigorously around the room indicating to the eyes awaiting an answer that might appease them even if it's just for a few hours.

 "Now, I know you guys are all me best mates but some things 'appen withou' warnin' an' this was one of-em." I sigh again, almost as if I was annoyed.

 "D-did... I'm sorry Korra." My head whips round and I spy obsidian hair tailing back through the door way, before I'm up and running to the door.

 "Sami? Sami, no I didn't mean it like that. It's just... I wunna expectin' it." She opens the door a crack, enough for me to see half of her beautiful face, and I grin anxiously.

 "So. N-not a ... a mistake?" she asks hopefully and it melts my heart that such a stunning person could be <em>so</em> insecure and <em>so</em> terrified of being rejected again and again and again. I reach a hand to her face and smile softly.

 "If this is a mistake to you, then this is the greatest mistake I 'ave ever made. This wunna a mistake; the moment I went with you in the ambulance to the moment you gave me consent, to this instant right now, I wunna and haven't regretted anything." I hear a quiet aww from the living room and I whisper even more quietly so only Asami can hear me. "You are the most beautiful, precious, gorgeous, beautiful person I know, I wunna change anything to be in this moment right now."

 Her face lights up and a smile plays at the corner of her lips, she opens the door wider and flings herself into my arms. It almost took me by surprise and we both almost ended up on the floor, however I manage to correct my stance in time and I lift a thigh to my hips enabling her to wrap her legs fully around me.

 A very loud, high pitched squeal interrupts the moment and I turn to face the others who were still sat there watching us. I look at Bolin who was jumping up and down on the spot shaking his fists about, and face scrunched up in joy. "You guys are <em>so</em> cute together, don't even get me started on hot."

 "Yeah, you two are going to be, like, the schools power couple." Wu chipped in. I raise an eyebrow at them still not having released Asami from the embrace.

 I lower my hands from around her back to under her bum and just stand there waiting for something, anything to happen to take the awkwardness away that was slowly filling in the silence.

 I lean in to Asami and whisper in her ear, "I can feel your-arse, a-bit risqué without knickers to be clung to me li'e this." She giggles and I discreetly grope a cheek whilst smiling innocently at Opal who is now staring at me suspiciously. My hands are just covered by the enormous shirt she'd managed to conjure and I'm glad she'd found it because although I'm alright with being on show she might not be and I most certainly don't want her to be. Yeah, yeah I know what you're all thinking 'bit possessive in't she?' but no, it's because, well I don't know I just want to be the only one to see her in all her glory. By the way I'm talking about boobs and fanny here not like Muslims, though I do respect their culture and everything, and I think I'm just digging myself a bigger hole.

 My fingers scrape past the majority of cheek and finds the inner thigh causing a low groan to come from Asami. It was just loud enough for the others to hear and I grin evilly at their disgusted faces and backtrack to my room.

 "I'll be out ina mini mongoose." I yell and flop Sam's onto the bed so I can actually put at least an item of clothing on. I rummage round in the draws until I find clean underwear and red and navy flannel. I can't be arsed to button it up and just let it billow about in my little spin, causing half of it to land in the centre of my chest and the other to drape at my side exposing a single boob.

 Asami just stares at me and I grin and go back out the doorway, I get about half way to the others before I spin back round and rush back in to kiss Asami. It was fairly long and I savoured every second. I pull back just enough to say where to find clothes and deodorant and all that crap if she wants it.

 I finally step out of the doorway and slouch into the spot on the sofa not currently occupied by my friends who were currently staring lasers into me, I get uncomfortable and end up in the kitchen making a brew.

 "So?" - "So? what Mako?" - "So? How long has this little charade been going?" - "Wu! It inna 'charade' *I add air-quotes for emphasis* I happen to love her." Their faces drop and Jinora perks up "Aaaawwwwwooohhhh" - "What the heck was that Jinora?" She tries to do something with her hands but I have absolutely no idea as to what she's indicating until I hear a slight gasp from behind me.

 "Korra? Y-you ... love me?" I turn round slowly, to see Asami. Beautiful in her morning perfection stood there in my favourite blue jumper and navy jogging shorts, hair slightly dishevelled and jumper slightly too big with no clothes underneath to make it stay in place, revealing a milk white shoulder.

 My eyes trail back to hers and I smile sweetly when hers do to. "Of course I love you."


	16. LOve, love, love <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bums are bumpin and clothes are being shopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone spot the little Clexa reference in there?

 "Oh Korra" I manage to sigh out, running to the short tanned girl, a look of utter horror and panic on her face.

 "I-I'm sorry I..." But I cut her off with a kiss, I don't care if our friends are watching the only thing I can think of at the moment was this perfect little awkward bundle of fun, my happy sloppy kiss and the tears of joy rolling down my cheeks. My hand finds it's way into the soft tufts of hair on her neck and my other hand clutches a shoulder blade.

 Her stiff, tense posture eventually softens and she kisses me back, hands everywhere at once. I can't help myself from pushing her into the counter enjoying the quiet thump of her bum hitting the work-surface.

 Reluctantly drawing away from the warmth of her lips and cradle her cheek and wait for those stunningly blue irises to show; she slowly opens her eyes and stares half lidded at me, full of affection and love. "Oh Korra, don't you _dare_ apologies. I ... love...you...too." I accentuate each word with a kiss on the forehead, both cheeks then lips.

 I feel her hands rest on my hips and a light blush discolours her cheeks, she looks down out of embarrassment, "I wanted ta say tha' when i' twas the perfect time, you know ... waitin gets you places." I chuckle and lift her chin so she can look me in the eye. I kiss her again more drawn out and slow, passionate almost but not seductive. I couldn't think of any other way to convey my feelings to the awkward tan girl.

 For the next few minutes I just stand there staring into her eyes, thumb gently tracing a cheek and holding her as close as physically possible, breathing the same air and just comfortable. It's one of those times where you just can't explain how perfect everything is...that is until your friends decide to pipe up.

 "Wooohweeh, if I'd have known that was goin' down I wouldn' 'ave said anything, but I kinda feel like if we hadn't have done anything this would never 'ave happened and then they'd split up and their love would be lost, and then the world'd end and the universe'd blow u-" - "Opal! Please, we don't need anything too eccentric, drastic, or outlandish. Aaaannd great, you've just ruined the mood. However we would all prefer it if you guys stopped eye-fucking before it leads to actual fucking. We have enough nudity from Korra 24/7." I look at Mako and squint at him challengingly, he puts his hands up in a placating gesture then wraps it back around Wu who immediately curls into his side.

 I feel Korra turn around in my arms and I let my head rest on-top of hers. I feel her hum in content and I squeeze my arms tighter and hum back, she slides one of her palms down my arms and links our fingers together. Baring in mind I'm a god few inches taller than her and she was leaning into me enabling me to actually lean my chin in the precarious position it's balanced in now.

 I lean down and kiss her neck and whisper, "You know I'd quite like to experience last night again, but I'm inclined to going with our mates out somewhere. I'm presuming that's why they're here?" She nods and turns her head just enough so I can peck her on the lips, I notice her blush had deepened and feel my own cheeks tint slightly as well.

 "Okaaaaayy soo...we're juss gonna gooooo. Get changed and go wherever we're gonna go." Korra smiles sweetly at them and starts yanking me towards the bedroom whilst I grin at the disgusted faces staring back. I notice Opal, who has a smug grin, put a thumbs up and walks over the stereo.

 "Oh. My. Goddess. I swear they're gonna be 't' death of me one day." She pants after she'd closed the door behind us and was now leaning securely against it.

 "Mmmmhh, however you can't blame them, really." I shrug and walk towards her wardrobe hell bent on actually getting dressed properly in the past few days that I had been couch potatoing everything. Well unless you count the year I was in rags from being on the streets.

 I manage to root out a white low cut tank top, black jeggings and some really Goth style boots. I raise an eyebrow questioningly at Korra who just shrugs and mutters ' it was just a phase'. I smirk a little and pull on the items of clothing thankful the boots were my size.

 All Korra had to do was pull out a white vest, knee length navy shorts, flip-flops and many, <em>many</em> bracelets. She buttons the flannel just enough to expose a little cleavage and I'm trying <em>so</em> hard to not just rip it off again and ravage her, but some of us must have some control and so I didn't instead opting for just grabbing her hand and storming out the door.

 I stop just short of bowling Opal over and I squint my eyes at her for her actions earlier. "So?" I say cautiously not once taking my eyes off of Opal, "Where are we heading?"

 "We're goin' ta get you some new clothes." Wu pipes up from beside Mako. I feel shock and surprise at the fact they feel the need to spend money on me.

 "Guys, guys I don't want you to spend money on me, I'm fine." I raise my hands almost in surrender and back off slightly.

 "Ahem, honey you need clothes. You can't keep wearing Korra's although I'm sure she doesn't mind *I look from Wu to Korra who was shrugging at me* you wearing her clothes however i'm sure you'd like some more similar to your taste. Now if I remember correctly Korra's parents have left enough to get you enough clothes to last you eons." I look at Korra again and she just slaps a hand to the back of her neck looking away sheepishly.

 I sigh "Oh if you insist." With that they shivey us along to the door, Korra stopping just long enough to grab the flats keys. Her parents had gone somewhere to do with dinner which meant the flat was now empty when we finally managed to all fit through the door.

 We walk for what feels like ages to the town centre where the first clothes shop comes into view, Mako, Bolin and Korra decide to wait outside whilst me Opal and Wu go in. I automatidcally spot a shirt, it was maroon red with long sleeves and wool like texture to it. That's going in my basket.

 We walk around a few more shops doing what we just did, where I'd see something, put it in my basket and carry on browsing. Korra, Bolin and Mako were carrying the bags between them, although it wasn't just my clothes a few bags contained bits and bobs for the other two as well. Korra manages to poke her head above the pile of bags in her arms, "Hey guys, why don't we stop in Cafe Nero for a bit, you know a little bite ta eat." The others all agree, although I'm hesitant because it's a fairly expensive eatery but since they're offering who am I to say no.

 We had just sat down and ordered food when a familiar voice booms from behind me, I was sat facing the windows, back to the middle of the cafe. "Asami?" A big calloused hand finds it's way to my shoulder and I see Korra's brow furrow. I recognise the voice but can't quite put it to a face, so I stand up and slowly turn around coming face to face with a middle aged round man, glasses, moustache and pristine suit and hair. "Asami, it's me, father" My eyes widen in realisation and immediately back away from him. His hand stays put and I start shivering from the feel of having his hands on me again, after all this time I'd thought I'd overcome this blind panic mode, but no. He walks into my life again after months and decides he's going to do _this_.


End file.
